1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector and, in particular to a battery connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard is a circuit board with many important components in a computer system. There are CPU (Central Processing Unit), BIOS (Basic Input/Output System), CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor), memories, circuits, USB (Universal Serial Bus), and various connectors on the motherboard. Wherein, the BIOS is a computer program comprising basic input/output functions, self-test functions, and a program for reading CMOS data etc.
To set the value of the BIOS for maintaining the content on the motherboard, a button cell battery is needed. In the situation of a host does not turn off the main power, the life of the battery could last a long time for the BIOS power consumption of the motherboard coming from the reservation micro-current after shutdown. However, the power of the button cell battery will run out very soon if a host does not turn on for a long time. In this situation, the button cell battery must be replaced for restarting the host.
However, a button cell battery is usually installed in a battery connector on the motherboard. Because the battery connector is located at an inner side of the motherboard, the computer case must be removed firstly when the battery is replaced. After the battery replacement is finished, the computer case has to put back. As a result, the battery replacement is not very convenient.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.